Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 1993. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 25th December 1996. It got re-released by Disney Videos on January 1998. and it got re-released by Disney Videos in 2001. Description 1993 and 1996 VHS Bursting with pixie dust, adventure and song, this Walt Disney Classic brings the timeless story of Peter Pan to magical life and reawakens the child in all of us. The high flying fun begins when the hero of Wendy, John and Michael's bedtime stories - Peter Pan - invites them to enchanting Never Land, where childhood lasts forever. With the help of the fiesty fairy Tinkerbell and a glittering shower of pixie dust, off they fly for the adventure of a lifetime... culminating in Peter's swashbuckling battle with the notorious Captain Hook. So just "take the second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning" and you too will reach the magical land that's captured the hearts of millions. From the stunning scenes of flight over moonlit London skies to the underground home of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan defines Disney magic and will delight your family time and time again. 1998 and 2001 VHS Bursting with pixie dust, adventure and song, this Walt Disney Classic brings the timeless story of PETER PAN to magical life and reawakens the child in all of us. The high flying fun begins when the hero of Wendy, John and Michael's bedtime stories - Peter Pan - invites them to enchanting Never Land, where childhood lasts forever. With the help of the fiesty fairy Tinkerbell and a glittering shower of pixie dust, off they fly for the adventure of a lifetime... culminating in Peter's swashbuckling battle with the notorious Captain Hook. So just "take the second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning" and you too will reach the magical land that's captured the hearts of millions. From the stunning scenes of flight over moonlit London skies to the underground home of the Lost Boys, PETER PAN defines Disney magic. And now digitally restored for this limited edition release. PETER PAN will delight your family with an everlasting joy! Cast * Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan * Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling * Paul Collins as John Darling * Tommy Luske as Michael Darling * Hans Conried as George Darling/Captain Hook * Heather Angel as Mary Darling * Bill Thompson as Mr. Smee/The Pirates * Candy Candido as Indian Chief * Tom Conway as Narrator * Roland Dupree and Don Barclay as Additional Voices * Robert Ellis, Jeffrey Silver, Jonny McGovern, Stuffy Singer as The Lost Boys (singing done by Tony Butala) * Corinne Orr as Tiger Lily * June Foray as Mermaids/Squaw Trivia Trailers and info # EuroDisney Resort Paris - When Fairytales come alive 1993 (UK) # Aladdin (Coming this Autumn to a Cinema Near You) or (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1993 (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # Beauty and the Beast (with voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) (Available from September 1993) 1996 Re-release Opening # Bambi (Coming to Video this Spring 1994) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # Pocahontas (Coming Soon in Spring 1996) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) Closing # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Flubber (Coming to Theatres) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Little Mermaid (Coming Back Only to Theatres) (low-pitch version) # Disney Videos 1998 (TV Advert) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1998) - Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # So Dear to My Heart (Coming Soon on Video) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics (2000) - The Aristocats, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:Peter Pan Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases